Installing undermount fixtures is typically a two-person activity. Once the countertop hole [1] is developed, the fixture [3] is ready for installation. Installer 1 will reach through the opening and grasp the fixture [3], raising it into place against the underside of the substrate [2] for attaching. While Installer 1 maintains the position of the fixture, Installer 2 will gain access to the cabinet [4] or opening underneath the fixture and substrate for final fastening. This current state of this installation is labor intense, cumbersome, inefficient and crowded with 2 installers in a very tight area.
Certain installers have suggested the use of a brace or bracket to support the fixture once it is raised into place against the underside of the countertop. This method allows for installation with 1 installer but has considerable draw backs. The use of a support from the underside of the fixture [3] prevents access to make final necessary connections underneath the fixture [3] and often time delays the installation process. The conditions below an undermount fixture vary based on the installation environment and this method is not a universal solution such as the one we have invented. Another drawback is that when using a single installer with support from below, the alignment of the fixture within the opening cannot be verified from above as it is secured into place. This increases the margin of error for proper alignment of the fixture and may increase installation time if the process needs to be repeated. Therefore, a need exists in the field of plumbing/construction installations for a universal single person undermount fixture installation device.